


Like A Sip Of Joie

by Esteliel



Category: Jacqueline Carey - The Kushiels Legacy series
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Like a sip of joie it would be to take this one's innocence and feel him yield to his will, accept pleasure and pain with equal willingness.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Sip Of Joie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epeeblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/gifts).



"Lord Shahrizai," the little adept breathed, and Mavros' hand itched to backhand him for daring to address him at all. Yet he could feel his cousin's eyes on him, and it would not do to alienate Imriel so quickly - not when they had only just arrived at Valerian House.

Instead, he grabbed a handful of the adept's generous curls of reddish gold and yanked him closer, so that the youth whimpered and immediately fell to his knees when Mavros released him again.

"That is better."

The adept's lips were swollen from when he had bitten them nervously, and Mavros smiled languidly as he drew his thumb along them.

"You will be silent. You may whimper and moan and scream, if you have to, but I want to hear nothing else from you, unless I ask you a question."

The adept swallowed but nodded, and Mavros allowed himself to savor his nervous excitement and fear for a moment. Delicious. So vulnerable, yet also so full of need already, although he had not even begun to start on the many things he had planned for the luscious youth.

He did not indulge in this very often, but every now and then, one of Valerian House's new offerings caught his eye. This one was worth the exorbitant virgin price he had paid, Mavros could tell that without even having tasted him yet. Like a sip of joie it would be to take this one's innocence and feel him yield to his will, accept pleasure and pain with equal willingness. To taste him was perfection. It was what he was born for, and the hot ichor of Kushiel beat in his blood with the sound of bronze bells, hardening his phallus with the need to take that which had never been given before.

He looked over to where Imriel was stretched out on his couch with two fair-haired adepts vying to be allowed to perform the languisement on him, but despite the very pleasant distraction, Imriel's eyes were trained on him.

Mavros grinned and winked, so that Imriel shook his head with a rueful smile. Then Mavros hardened his mien and looked down at his virginal adept, who immediately began to tremble at his glance. Mavros found that he had lost all patience for games, for his need overpowered all else. He grabbed the adept's hair again, ignoring Imriel, ignoring all else now when he bent his little virgin over the couch and just took him like that, forcing himself inside past resistance while the adept sobbed and the rush of Kushiel's wings filled his ears.

Some adepts liked to be used, to be treated as a commodity one bought and discarded as one saw fit. But this, Mavros thought smugly, was not about what the adept wanted. This was about what _he_ wanted, and he wanted to enjoy every little whimper, every single tear he forced from the youth. And he wanted Imriel to watch and _enjoy_ what he did...

He leaned down, covering the adept's smaller body with his own until his braids fell forward and tickled the youth's nape like the tails of a flogger. Again the adept whimpered and tightened around him, and Mavros bit his neck, sucking hard until a bruise formed.

Imriel made a breathless sound and Mavros laughed softly, brutally taking the crying adept while his cousin watched. Despite his tears, Mavros could smell the youth's desire, could feel his body surrender to each punishing stroke, only wanting more of it, wanting to please him, and it was as delicious as he had thought it would be.

Just as delicious as knowing how this affected Imriel...

Mavros watched his cousin from half-closed eyes, watched him fight for a moment against the dark tide of desire that rose in his blood, until at last he gave in to Kushiel's legacy. Imriel tightened his hand in the hair of the adept serving him with his mouth until he had to be nearly choking on him - and then Imriel came, gasping once as passion took him, and Mavros smiled with smug satisfaction as his little virgin sacrifice beneath him sobbed and trembled as he came at the same time from no stimulation but the pain of Mavros' relentless thrusts.


End file.
